


Hide and Seek-Zianourry Fanfic

by AkemiAiko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, Smut, first story in a while, sorry if it's kinda terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiAiko/pseuds/AkemiAiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another zianourry fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek-Zianourry Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional and is in no way, shape, or form a real reflection of the boys' personal lives

  
He slammed Louis down on the bed. Hard. Harry's arms were like pythons, snaking around the small boy to leave him writhing under the touch. He brought his hands under his shirt, circling Louis' right nipple with the rough pad of his index finger. His lips were slowly descending towards the structured face, and Louis wanted it, he really did, but he didn't want the other boys to hear. They've tried so hard to keep their relationship a secret for the past 4 years and Louis would be damned if he let it all go to waste now.  
"Har-Har-HARRY!" he whispered harshly in his ear, trying to garner his attention.  
"Yeah, you like that Lou?" he whispered back all sexy-like. It would've turned him on, if it wasn't for the fact that a paper thin wall was the only thing separating them from three people by the names of Zayn, Niall and Liam.  
"Harry, we can't do this. You kn-"

"But Lou, c'mon! Their slee-"

"Nope!"

"But it's been so long...." he muttered back, giving off a kicked puppy look that no one would have been able to say no to even if they tried.

"Harry, try not to look so sad!" he managed to get out between laughs, I mean seriously, did he even catch a word the boy had said?

"When I said we couldn't do THAT, Harry," Louis told him while looking him dead in the eye, "I wasn't talking about this," the fairy-like boy whispered as he pulled down his lover's jeans and licked a line from his belly button to the waistband of his boxers. Harry jerked up at the unexpected sensation and bit his lip in anticipation. In this moment Louis knew that this kid was gonna be the death of him.

 

-

  
Liam didn't know why he thought he'd be able to sleep. Tonight's show was one of the biggest ones they've had these past few years and the energy was insane, the last time he heard a crowd go that wild was when they pulled Harry's pants down that one time. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins like a wildfire and he knew it wasn't gonna fizzle out anytime soon. Might as well bother Niall.  
"Ni, wake up, I can't sleep," Liam said as he shook him a little bit. "C'mon, I need you. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaallllllll. Niaaaaaallllllll, NIIII-"

"LIAM, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE NIALL AT 3 AM!"

Damn, he forgot, Zayn's about 3 feet away from them in the other bed. Wait a minute, how did he get his own bed?

"Really Liam. Really." he says to him in a low voice as Niall slowly comes to consciousness, rubbing his eyes and looking all cute. God, in that moment, Liam just wanted to hug him and never let go. But that's not strange because everybody wants to hold Niall. Right? Everyone wants to hold Niall? Yeah, everyone wants to hold Niall. We'll stick with that.  
"Sorry Zayn, I kinda feel bad for waking you up. I just can't sleep and I wanted someone to talk to."

"Aww, LiBug, you could've woke me up a long time ago, why didn't you say anything?"

Liam tried to ignore Zayn's scoff at the new nickname, but secretly he loved it. It would sound obnoxious coming from someone else, but coming from Niall, it makes Liam's heart soar. It must be the sleep deprivation taking over, because he could've swore he just checked out Niall's arse when he got up to use the restroom just now. Yeah, this is definitely going to get interesting.

"Well, since you think it's cool to wake people up at the arse crack of dawn, you're gonna take me and Niall to IHOP. Okay?"

"Bu-"

"Okay. Get your shoes on. NIALL, LIAM'S TAKING US TO GET FOOD!" Zayn shouted as Liam slipped on his jeans.

The bathroom door should've flew off it's hinges with the way Niall swung it open, wet hands and all. Oh, and you should've seen the way his face lit up when he noticed his "LiBug" stuffing a wallet into his pocket. His face was a rosy, pinkish type color from his excitement, oh and his floppy quiff looked perfect sloped across his forehead, right above his perfect eyebr-

"Liam, what the hell! I said let's go already." Zayn said with an amused expression on his face. Niall, on the other hand, looked beyond pissed that one of them was still sitting. It was definitely time to go.

 

-

  
Zayn thought that there was something strange that's been going on here for the past couple of weeks, especially since he's had to call Liam back to the "land of the living" on more than one occasion. Liam NEVER daydreams, he's the most focused one in the whole entire group. Does he really think Zayn doesn't notice the way he eyes up Niall every night before bed? How he practically bit the raven-haired boy to keep him from writing his name down next to Niall's on the room layout sheet? It's not like it was his fault though, because Louis had already signed up with Harry. Since when did Harry and Lou share a room? Usually Zayn and Harry share a room because that's just how it works, they're the roomates and that's the end of it. Or at least it was until Lou decided he wanted to steal someone else's curls. Something about "changing some things around," he said. Ha, yeah right. It's something bigger than that. You could practically smell the bullshit. But, Zayn would let it slide for now, he was probably just getting worked up over nothing anyways.

"Got everything boys?" Liam asked in typical Daddy Direction style.

"Yeah, everything but a full stomach," Niall muttered. Zayn couldn't help but snicker at that one, Lou's definitely rubbed off on him.

"Alright, to the car then!" Liam yelled as Niall grabbed Zayn's hand and yanked him to the end of the hall. The glare Liam sent Zayn over his shoulder wasn't missed though, and in normal circumstances, Zayn would have cared, but he couldn't bring himself to after he realized they had made the same mistake they always make

"Ugh, Liam, come back upstairs!" he shouted down the stairwell. "The car is on the other side of the building, so is Paul's room!"

"I knew that, I was just testing you!" Liam managed to push out as he flew back up the stairs and down the hallway after striking a batman pose. Dorks. Poor Zayn was surrounded by dorks. Cute dorks, he must say, but dorks nonetheless. Maybe he's the only normal one after all. And here we go again, Zayn being dragged by Niall. And now they're running again, nothing new there. They've passed the elevators already, cool I guess. They're running past the rooms now, the lights are on in Harry and Lou's room. Nothing new there, sometimes Harry forgets to turn it off. Some guy moaned Lou's name as they passed by, nothing new t-

 

PAUSE. WHAT THE HELL.

 

Zayn couldn't keep myself from letting go of Niall's hand and stopping in front of their door, pressing his ear up against it. He couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand out towards the doorknob, either, turning it gently so it wouldn't make a sound and startle whoever was in the room. He knew it was wrong, snooping on a friend's sex life, but he had to know who it was in that room. If only he knew he was the one who would be startled. The door gently swings open and there's Harry, head thrown back on a pillow while Louis' head is bobbing in his lap like his life depended on it. Zayn didn't even know Niall and Liam were standing right behind him until there was a sharp intake of breath and a small Irish accent uttered some profanity in a barely there voice. Harry pushed Louis off of him at record speed, pulling up his boxers as Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Guys, it's not what it-"

"Looks like, Harry? It's not what it looks like, right?" Liam asked, a hurt, betrayed expression drowning his features. Don't cry Zayn, don't cry, he told himself over and over again. He never cried, and it definitely wouldn't happen here for some reason he didn't even understand yet. He wished his body was as powerful as his mind though. He didn't even get to hear Harry's answer before tears were blurring his vision and he's racing out of the doorway like a maniac. Get him out of this fucking hotel. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
